The Love of a Pokemon and Her Trainer
by blazingawesome007
Summary: Jake is a normal kid that lives in Littleroot town in Hoenn who is about to embark on a great journey to become a pokemon master. But will his relationship with his starter develop beyond just best freinds? Will he become champion and/or pokemon master? Read to find out! P.S. There will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The start of A New Journey

**Hello everyone! My first story is up! I am sooo excited for this story and I cant wait to publish. I want to say that I will only publish about once a week, maybe sooner. Also, sorry this story is a little short. The next chapter will be at least 1,500+ words. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo and Gamefreak own it, not me. I only own my OC's. This applied to all my future updates for this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Adventure**

"Honey! It's time!" I heard an excited voice call for me. I groggily sat up on my queen sized bed and opened my eyes. I squinted because of the sudden burst of light entering my eyes. When they adjusted, I saw my mother looking down at me from the side of my bed.

"Oh hey." I answered her.

"Oh did you forget that today is you big day?" she asked me. That's when I remembered that today my parents will finally allow me to go on my pokemon journey. I had been waiting for this day since I turned 10. My parents held me back from going on my journey until I turned 15, which today was my birthday.

"Oh Yea! Wait for me to get dressed!" I told her enthusiastically. When she had left my room, I proceeded to get dressed. I threw on some jeans with a t-shirt and put on my jacket. Then I got my socks and shoes on as well as my hat. It was a black cap that had a pokeball symbol on the front.

After that, I flew downstairs into the living room, where my parents were waiting for me. On the coffee table, there was a chocolate cake (My favorite) and three presents.

"There is my son." my dad said. I ran up to hug him, feeling his warm embrace. After we separated, I turned to my mother and saw that tears were running down her cheeks. "Mom." Was all I could say when we hugged each other.

"Well lets open you presents first." My dad said. I turned to face him and nodded. I grabbed one of the presents and shook it. I heard the bumps the item made with the box, which sounded as if it were several bottles of some kind. I then ripped apart the present, and I found three spray bottles that were all labeled, Full Restores. I gasped and smiled at them. "Thanks! I might need these for later." I beamed.

The next present was three pokeballs. Confusion went through my mind. _Were there pokemon in it?_, I asked myself. My dad snatched them and let out all of the pokemon. There was a torchic, a mudkip, and a treeko. They all looked a little tired and small, almost as if they were still infants.

"Choose one. They all hatched from the day care center a few days ago. The owners didn't know what to do with them so I asked if I could take them so you could choose one. He said yes. So here you go! Please choose wisely." My dad said. I looked over all three of them trying to see which one I would want. _Should I get torchic? I like fire types. Or maybe mudkip? Swampert is a great pokemon. What should I choose?_ I asked myself.

"I chooooose… torchic." I said pointing to the fire chick pokemon. "Good choice, Jake." My dad said fondly. He returned the pokemon and handed my pokeball with torchic inside. "Treat her well." He said.

"It's a girl?" I asked. My father nodded.

"You still have one present left." My mother said to me. I grabbed the rather large present and opened it up. Insidewas a backpack with many pockets. "That's to carry all of your stuff." My mother explained.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging them both. "We still have the cake." My mom said. I smiled.

After we ate the cake and had a good time, my dad said, "Well, I see it is time for you to go." I nodded and went to the front door and opened it. "Bye!" I said waving my hand. "Bye! Have a great journey!" my parents said in unison. I walked out the door and closed it. I looked back at the house and remembered all the memories I had growing up there, both good and bad. Tears ran down my face when I turned and walked away. I didn't know how long it would be until I saw them again.

Wiping my face, I opened the pokeball my parents gave me. Light burst from it and out came my little torchic.

"Hello. My name is Jake and I am now your trainer." I said trying to be calm. It looked up at my and dashed towards me and jumped into my arms. I laughed and held it there for a while, then I let it down carefully to the ground. "We are going to have a great adventure together! But first, what should your nickname be?" I asked her. I thought for a while when I spoke up. "I could be Blaze but that is more of a guy name. Hmmm….. Oh! How about Amber?" I asked her. "Tor! Torchic!" she cooed happily.

"Great! Now where should we go first? Petalburg is not far from here. Maybe we could get there by sunset. I have gone there before so direction isn't a worry. So how about it?"

"Torchic!" she chirped.

"Okay then. Off we go!" I said, leading us to the start of our new adventure.

**Next Chapter: New Foes and Rivals**


	2. Chapter 2: New Foes and Rivals

**Already 200+ viewers? Awesome! I didn't think I would have so many of you reading and following this story! Thank you and please remember to comment! By the way, for those of you who are only reading this for the future lemon, you are going to have to wait because I am developing a story, not an erotica. I however will make a series for one-shot lemons if you want to read that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: New Foes And Rivals**

"Okay Amber are you ready to go?" I asked Amber enthusiastically.

"Tor! Torchic!" She replied equally excited. We had already camped along Route 101, and had already made great progress. It was going to take longer than I thought though. Normally I would use my bike to get to Ordale town, but we kind of had to start fresh and besides, my bike wouldn't run well on rough territory. I soon realized that being a pokemon trainer wasn't all fun and games like I thought it was. It was all the hiking and climbing and battling that made being a trainer tough.

However, as we were walking through the last few miles of the hell that was Route 101, Amber smelled something strange.

"Torchic!" She chipped at me. I looked at her and wondered what she was so worried about.

"What is it Amber?" I asked. She shifted her tiny head to my left. I quickly peered past the trees to see what it was, and there was a girl that looked like several years younger than me. She was a blonde that had a little dress that went past her knees that had a pretty flower design on it. What is she doing here?, I asked myself.

She looked as if she was having a little trouble with a thorn bush that had caught in her dress. I decided to confront her.

"Hey, Amber I think we should help her." I said. She nodded.

We walked past the tree that was shielding us from her, and approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked the unknown child.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh thank Arceus. Can you help me? I'm kind of stuck."

"Sure." I said. I began to pick of the thorns from her dress. When I was finished, I asked her, "What is your name? And why are you in someplace like this?"

"Oh. You see, my name is Rachael, and I am a pokemon trainer. And by the look of your Torchic over there, I'd say you are too. And I was just trying to get to Ordale town." She explained.

"Your a trainer to?! Want to battle?" I asked hoping she would say yes. She looked like she was thinking over it and after a while she said, "Yes. But I don't think a battle in a place like this is a good idea. And by the way, what is your name?"

"Jake, and thank you, this is our first battle." I said excitedly.

"No problem. Let's just get out of here first." She said. We immediately started to pack up our stuff and leave. Several times, we had to almost climb over steep hills and hike up winding trails.

Finally after what seemed like forever, we had reached the gate to Ordale town. "Ah, finally! We made it! Let's go to the pokemon center to rest up before our battle." I said to Rachael. We stared to head towards the pokemon center, but finding it was a little harder than we thought.

"Where the fuck is it ?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Torchic! Tor! Tor!" Amber chirped.

"Hey, do you have a Poke-Nav?" Rachael asked.

"What is a Poke-Nav?" I asked. I never heard of it before.

"Ya, it came out a few months ago. It has a map and tons of other stuff on it. If you had one, we could use it to find our way towards the Pokemon Center." She replied. I thought it over a moment, and I said, "I just think we should ask for directions."

She sighed. "Yeah, your probably right." We walked a few more blocks around the town and found a gas station to ask for directions. We walked inside, and saw a cashier at the counter.

"Excuse me can you tell us where the Pokemon Center is?" Rachael asked.

"Oh yes. It's actually not that far from here. If you go across the street and go to the right, along the sidewalk, that's where the Pokemon Center is." The Cashier said kindly.

"Thank you." I said. Then we headed for the Pokemon Center. When we finally got there, we walked in and quickly saw Nurse Joy at the counter. We went to her, and she asked, "What do you need today?"

"Um, we need you to heal our pokemon and to find us a place to stay for the day." I answered.

"Oh yes. Let me see your pokemon." She said. We gave her our pokeballs and she put them on a conveyor belt that led them to a machine in a hallway behind her. She pressed a few buttons and we heard the sounds that marked the process of recovery. Then, we heard a beeping sound, and the conveyor belt carried them back to Nurse Joy and then she gave them back to us. "Thank you for coming. Your Pokemon are now in fighting fit! We do have an open room at 2C. Just go down that hall and it is the third door to your right." She said pointing.

"Thanks." Rachael and I said in unison. We walked to our room and when we opened it, there were two beds that looked very comfortable. I let out my Torchic, and we laid down on one of the beds while Rachael laid on the other. I sighed out of relief.

"Hey Rachael. Let's battle after we rest up. I just want to take a nap." I said.

"Okay. Let's just sleep." She agreed. We then spent the next few hours getting some rest.

After our nap (which was the best sleep I had ever had), we left the room and found a battle arena outside the Pokemon Center.

"Alright this battle is going to be one on one because Amber is my only pokemon alright?" I told Rachael.

"Yeah sure. My pokemon is going to be my Ralts. Let's go!" She said releasing her pokemon. White light flooded out of her pokeball and formed a little Ralts.

"RAAALTS!" The pokemon cried.

"Alright. Are you ready, Amber?" I asked. She nodded and ran up in front of me, ready to battle. Silence creeper over the field as I waited for the right moment to attack.

"Amber, use Ember!" I commanded. She immediately let loose a stream of fire that flew forwards the poor Ralts.

"Ralts dodge it!" Rachael exclaimed. The pokemon jumped to the side. "Now use Psybeam!" She commanded. The Ralts burst from her mouth a colorful beam of psychic energy.

"Amber jump! Then use Ember again." I yelled. Amber quickly jumped and effectively dodged the attack while sending fire towards the defending pokemon. It looked like they didn't see it coming because the attack landed square on. "Ralts!" The pokemon cried in pain.

"Ralts get up!" Rachael pleaded. Ralts slowly got up and got back in its battle stance. "Use Psychic!" Rachael yelled. Ralts' eyes glowed blue-ish purple and suddenly my Torchic stopped moving.

"Amber! Snap out of it!" I pleaded. She didn't move. Then suddenly she flew in the air and crashed back down to the ground with a thud. Then she repeated the same thing over and over again. "NO!" I screamed. Then she stopped. My poor little Torchic then fell to the ground.

"Amber please get up!" I said almost crying. Amber slowly but surely pushed herself up. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Now use Ember at Ralts' feet!"

Amber quickly sent small flames at Ralts feet and it yelped from pain.

"Use Agility! Then use Peck!" I commanded. Amber quickly flew towards the confused Ralts and landed a Peck right on its head at full power. The pokemon flew across the field and landed. It didn't move no matter how much Rachael cried for it to get up. I flung my fist in the air in victory while yelling, "Yes we did it! Our first win!"

Amber ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I hugged her for a while and finally let her down. After that Rachael came to me and held out her hand. "Thanks for that awesome battle. It was great!" She said. I took her hand and shook it.

"Anytime. Amber and I will always win." I said confidently. "Ain't that right Amber?"

"Torchic!" She cooed.

"Hey that was just luck! We're the ones that are going to win next time." Rachael said gesturing to her Ralts. "Ralts!" Her pokemon agreed.

"As much as I would like to stay her and chat, I have somewhere to be." Rachael spoke up. "Oh. Well see you later!" I said. After that, Rachael ran off somewhere. I didn't know where she was going, but I had my own adventure to pursue.

After the battle was done and over with, Amber and I went back to the Pokemon Center to rest up and get supplies. "Hey, Amber what do you think well need when we go through Route 102?" I asked her.

"Tor?" She chipped in confusion. "Let's go to the PokeMart to get some supplies."

"Torchic." We started to head for the PokeMart when I remembered to get directions from Nurse Joy. After she told us where to go, we went to the PokeMart which wasn't that far. When we got there, I saw a poster on the window that said, Are you tired of not understanding your pokemon? Then spend 10,000 pokemoney to get a pokemon translator! Call 1-800-348-1735 today!

"Hey, Amber what do you think of that?" I asked. "Tor! Tor! Chick!" She replied.

"You like that idea?"

"Torchic!" She answered confidently. I nodded. "Okay then, let's go inside to call that number."

We walked inside where we saw the cashier standing there, welcoming us. "What do you want today? Our potions are 15% off." He said. "Oh sure. Ill get 5 Super Potions, an Escape Rope, and 3 Full Heals. Oh! And some camping gear!" I said.

"Okay then. That'll be... 7,775 pokemoney." He said.

"Okaaay, heeere you go!" I said giving him the money. He then gave me all of the stuff I bought. "Oh. By the way, what do you know about that pokemon translator?" I asked.

"I think it is a great idea. The only thing I don't like about it is that it is crazy expensive." He replied.

"Ya I know what you mean. What I bought here cleaned me out." I said in disappointment. "Wait a minute, when I first got my bag as a present from my parents, there was something inside, but I never checked what it was."

I quickly opened my bag to see what was in there and I found a card. It was blue that said on the front in Sharpe, To start you out on your journey. Love, Mom and Dad.

"Can you check to see how much is in here?" I asked.

"Sure, just give me the card and ill swipe it here and check how much you have."

I gave him the card and he did what he said he was going to do. After he pressed a few buttons here and there, he said, "Wow. You have 25,000 pokemoney on here."

Thank you Mom and Dad you're the best., I thought in my head.

"Thank you. And can I see your phone?" I said. "Sure." He said while giving me the phone. I quickly pushed in the number that was on the poster. After a while someone finally picked up.

Hello what can I help you with today?, the phone operator asked.

"Yes, I was wondering about the Pokemon translator."

Give us a minute while I transfer you to the manager., the operator said. I waited a few moments when someone said, About the translator, we can only didistribute it in Petalburg City. May I ask where your current location is?

"Sure. Right now I am in Ordale Town."

I see. I see. Ordale isn't that far from Petalburg. Can you come here to pick it up? With the money of course.

"Yes. I can do that. Expect me to get there a few days from now. I am not sure exactly when ill be there, but I think I'll get there around that time."

I see. We will hold one for you in till you get here. May I ask your name?

"Jake Smith."

Okay, well be waiting.

"Thank you." I said as I hung up. "Hey Amber. I got it worked out. When we get to Petalburg, we can pick it up there."

"Tor! Tor!" She said excitedly. I couldn't wait to get that translator. I returner the phone and left the PokeMart. As I was leaving, I remembered I would need the address. I went back to look at the poster and wrote down the adress on my hand so that I wouldn't forget. After that, we finally headed out to Route 102.

"Alright let's go!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Torchic! Tor!" Amber chriped. We were beginning our trip through Route 102, when we heard screaming.

"Help! Help! Someone! Hel-..." A muffled voice called out. My eyes opened like dinner plates as I realized what was happening. "Come on! Let's help 'em out!" I said and we dashed to the voice.

By the time we got there, I couldn't believe what was happening. A lady was stripped naked and a man in black was caressing her breasts while her mouth was duct-taped shut. I have to help her!, my mind screamed for me to act. I immediately rushed to the scene and uppercutted the man in the jaw and he was sent sprawling on the floor.

"Torchic. Make sure he doesn't escape." I commanded as I grabbed his weapon from him. It was a black and rather large pistol. I slid it in my pocket. I went to the woman and ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. I turned and opened my bag and brought out clothes.

"Here are some clothes." I said and turned away to give her some privacy. Then I turned my attention to the criminal. I went to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt and thrust him up against the wall and asked with a menacing tone, "What the fuck are you doing?" I pushed him a little harder.

"I was... *choke* ..forced to." He said weakly. "Who are you working for?" I demanded with my eyes blazing.

"Team Aqua... it is an initiation... you have to...*cough*... rape a woman to get in." I loosened the hold I had on him slightly.

"Who the hell is 'Team Aqua'?" I asked still having anger coursing through me.

"I can't say." He breathed.

"Well if you can't tell me, you'll have to talk to the police." I said. I threw him against the ground. I looked at the woman to see if she was fine. She already had the clothes on that I gave her, I noticed. My attention turned to Amber. "Keep an eye on him while I call the police." I commanded.

"Torchic! Tor!" After that I ran to the closest phone operator. My eyes scanned the area to find one. Then I spotted one across the street, and ran to it. I picked up the phone and dialed 911.

This is 911. What us your emergency?

"I am just outside the west entrance of Ordale Town and I just witnessed and attempt of rape. I caught the criminal just in time, thank Arceus." I said panting.

Noted. We will get there ASAP.

"Good." I replied and hung up. I ran back to the scene of the crime and still found everyone where I left them. As I was walking to the woman, my glance drifted to the rapist. I glared. I looked back at the woman and started to ask her what happened. She said that she was a business woman and she was just walking home from work when the man grabbed her a dragged her outside town and tried to rape her. That's when I showed up. Thank goodness I showed up in time., I thought.

Just then we heard a siren wailing in the distance. In a matter minutes, the police showed up and took over. They took the criminal into custody while questioning the woman what happened.

*A few minutes later*

Officer Jenny aproached Amber and I while we were waiting in the police car. They put us in here after questioning us. I didn't mind. I was mentally exhausted anyway. She opened the door and sat inside behind us.

"As a representative of the police, we sincerely thank you for your actions and because of that, we have decided to provide you a free stay at the 4-star hotel in town for tonight and the rest of tomorrow. Of course, you don't have to stay, but we thought we would give you an award." She said. I was surprised. She is giving us a free stay at a hotel? Nice!

"Thank you!" I said in appreciation.

"No problem. We need more teens like you in this town to keep the streets clean." She replied. "Oh! I almost forgot! The woman that you saved wants to have a word with you for a moment."

"Of course."

"Okay then, we will be bringing you to her for a moment." She then opened the door and got out while I did the same. She led my to where they were keeping her.

"Come here, young man!" The woman called me over. I walked over to her and sat beside her. "You see, I work for the makers of the Poke-Nav and I would like to award you for saving me with one. We were working on a new mod that not only had a map and called, we also have it the feature of the national pokedex. It was okayed by Professor Rowan, so you don't need to worry." She handed me the Poke-Nav. I took it and noticed it was almost like a watch. I slid it on, and studied it. It was a small square that had a screen which showed the funtions.

"Wow. Thanks! But, I can't accept this incredible gift." I said.

"Nonsense. I insist you keep it." She replied. I nodded.

After that the police escorted Amber and I to the hotel where we were staying and dropped us off.

"Have a good rest." Officer Jenny called.

"I will. Thank you." I replied.

"No. Thank YOU." She said.

"Okay, bye!" I said waiving. She sped off with her police car.

"Alright. Let's go have some sleep." I said to Amber.

"Tooor." She agreed. We walked in and it was the fanciest hotel that I had been to. The funniest thing was that this was only a small town. It made me wonder how much better the city hotels were. After a few minutes of talking to the lady at the center desk I checked us in and we went to the room were were staying at. I opened the door and I didn't even care about what the place looked like, I was so tired.

"Amber, I am solo tired. Let's just go to bed." I said practically jumping into bed. I pulled up the sheets and felt Amber snuggle up against me. My eyes closed. I could feel Ambers warmth radiate through me which comforted me. After only several minutes I fell into ththe deep abyss that was sleep.

**Next Chapter: The Pokemon Translator**

**Thank you all once more for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it! By the way, don't nag at me because of the almost rape scene. I did rate it M for mature for a reason! See you next week, maybe even sooner!**


End file.
